Talk:Girl Meets Legacy/@comment-26999065-20160312041906/@comment-26999065-20160312221339
Farkle’s Choice is probably my second favorite episode (Tell Tale Tot ''is the first). The BFFs revealed they were the type who were more than willing to get down and dirty and lie and backstab each other to win – they probably compete a lot over the years in various things. Though Maya threatened violence, Riley admitted she’d lose that but just pick herself up and clean herself off and keep going, so Maya probably could never beat her spirit. Huge laughs there. I loved the way they said ''Farkle so lovingly together in that moment, rather than their standard, rougher, FARKLE. I must remind everyone of Farkle’s insightful question to them before he made his choice. Why did neither of you want to come with me to the Buggy awards in the first place? They couldn’t answer. Farkle begins to see they didn’t care for him as much as he might like so much as they were just competing with one another. Sure, they liked him – they always have – but not enough to share his interests. So he didn't take either one to the awards. To find one who shares his interests, he will have to wait for a girl like Smackle, and that won’t happen until she can admit she has feelings for him – which she finally did admit. Sadly, I’m going to have to agree with whole triangle seems forced. Maybe people are right in thinking the writers only did it to satisfy Lucaya shippers. The whole business about Maya stepping back is whack. Never happened. Yes, she has since developed feelings for Lucas, and yes, she did see him first, but she clearly passed on him, gave Riley the green light, and promised her repeatedly during season 1 she would never be interested in Lucas, date him, or marry him. Still, Riley thinks Maya deserves first choice. Maybe since Riley dated him and officially broke up as boyfriend and girlfriend, this allows Maya next opportunity. Hard to say what’s going on in Riley’s head. She has never really shown us the reasoning behind that move apart from her belief if they dated and broke up for real, she’d lose him forever as both boyfriend and friend, and she couldn’t bear that thought. Better to give him to Maya and have him as a friend forever. A bit cowardly, but it’s the best reason I can think of. So she used Maya more as an excuse not to date Lucas – to protect herself - more than any true belief Maya stepped back. BTW, on second thought, it might be possible Janitor HK splits his time between schools. Even if that’s not the case, he can move more easily than a teacher could. But yeah, the fact Cory wasn’t even in the loop is the turd in the punch bowl. They wouldn’t do that to him without his knowledge or consent. They may think it was cute, but it was stupid, and there were so many BETTER ways to do it. I am disappointed. Principals (who have teaching degrees) might realistically take a class a two – substitute, or fill a vacancy when they can’t hire the right teacher or one unexpectedly quits. I can see principal Feeny doing a lot of teaching like that. But from 6th grade to college? That’s just a running joke. And wow, they were making jokes about it in this series – laughingly suggesting it might happen with Cory, too - ha ha - but such a lame follow through on this one here. I am disappointed. There. I’ve said twice. Yeah, the current 7th grade and 8th grade classes at JQAMS are losing a great teacher, and yeah, Auggie might be short changed, but honestly, Cory could revert when Riley graduated HS and Auggie is ready to enter 6th or 7th grade. UNLESS he follows them to college to be their professor!!! I’m far less worried about the network being ready for mature content than I am about the age and age differences between the actors, who may not be ready for it. Rowan’s only 14. Peyton is 17. 3 years is a lot, and like Maya and Joshua, it’ll only work if you play the long game. I'd rather not see the love triangle stretch out that long, but I wouldn't expect the two who end up together (if that's what happens) to get married or even engaged right out of HS. But if they did, do you think Cory would be a complete shit to them like his father was and totally cut them off financially? You know - tough love and all. I bet he'd help his little girl. I do wonder what Riley will be when she grows up. Seems certain Maya will be an artist. But what will Riley be? Lawyer? Doctor? Teacher? Bunny Farmer? What goes well with a Veternarian? Will they live on a farm/veternarian office and Riley commutes to work while Lucas treats animals? And isn't this type of speculation going WAY too far?